iSurvivor
by ohmygoshseddiex3
Summary: What happens when the kids of iCarly get put into the reality TV show survivor? The show is explained in the first chapter . SEDDIE!
1. About Survivor

**iSurvivor**

Okay, so this is just an idea. There's this reality TV show called Survivor, doesn't matter if you know it or not. Here's how it works: Basically a bunch of people, around sixteen, go on this island and they have to "survive". But like there are cameras everywhere, but still. They're split into two teams and they go on different places on the island that are pretty close to each other. And then they make fire, get food, etc. etc. etc. There can be drama about how hard people work and stuff. Also, there are two challenges in each episode. They're just like athletic and/or mental challenges that they have to use teamwork for. The team that wins the first challenge in the episode gets some sort of reward, like good food (normally they just eat all of this gross food), comfortable pillows and blankets, etc. In the second challenge, the team that wins is safe but the team that loses has to go to something called tribal council, and they vote someone in their team off. During the show, they have alliances, like friends, (it's not like required or anything, but it's smart) and they choose together whom to vote off, etc. Later in the show, they all sort of form one team, and during the challenges they don't do the challenges as a team, it's every man for himself. Still, at the end of those episodes, they do tribal council and vote someone off. There gets to be less and less people, (this all lasts 39 days), and then all this cool stuff happens in the end which I will explain later, but the winner wins a million dollars.

I think maybe I'll bring Carly, Sam, Freddie and maybe, just _maybe _some other characters into the show and write a story about it. Please review and tell me what you think! I think this would be pretty cool but I don't know… oh and in your reviews, if you watch the show, you can say so! I think it'd make me feel a bit better about this idea if I knew at least someone watches the show. And even if you don't watch, I'll still really appreciate the review! Thanks guys!


	2. I'm Ready

**Chapter 2: Going On Survivor**

**Author's Note: Hey guys! If you don't watch the show Survivor, don't worry about it, it'll be explained as I go. Also, the people a couple of you requested to be on the show will! :D Review!**

**Freddie's POV:**

I've watched the show Survivor since it came out. And now, being eighteen years old, I didn't even _apply_ but Carly, Sam, and I were _invited_ to go on! I guess when people see that the iCarly people were going to be on, there would be more viewers for Survivor or something. I don't know, that's why I think they invited us.

We all gladly accepted, considering if one of us won we would win a million dollars! I also thought it would be a great experience.

Not much has changed over the years. We stopped doing iCarly right after we graduated college, as we did a special graduation goodbye. We were all planning to go to college, even Sam, and we knew we couldn't continue the show as we were taking different paths. It sort of makes me sad, thinking that Carly, Sam, and I could drift so much when we're in college. So I think us going on Survivor is one last great time we'll have together before we say goodbye.

Sam wasn't even sure about her future. I was going to try to get a job in computers and Carly had a lot of options, and she really didn't need to figure it out yet, but Sam really didn't know. She was still even deciding what college to go to!

Where they were shooting Survivor was going to be in a deserted part of Hawaii. We also were informed that a lot of people who went to Ridgeway with us, or even worked there, would also be on the show. It's usually a bunch of people from all around United States going on, but I guess this was a special one.

Spencer was also going to be on! He was now thirty-three years old, around the average age of when people from Survivor would go on. He hadn't changed much. He was still never married or anything. It was weird though, it was the first time that they had two people who were related to each other on the same season of Survivor.

Survivor is thirty-nine days long and there would be sixteen of us. I wasn't sure who else would be on the show, but I knew that there would be people that I knew. I was excited but scared, and also ready.

* * *

I took an airplane with Carly, Sam, and Spencer. The airplane was taking us to a spot where the people who worked in Survivor told us to go. In my opinion, I thought we had an unfair advantage because we were best friends. Carly had the biggest advantage I guess, since she had Sam and I as her best friends and also her own brother was on the show. But I wasn't going to complain.

So I sat on the window seat of the airplane, Carly going in the middle and Sam going in the aisle seat. Spencer was in the seat in the airplane right in front of us.

"Oh my gosh guys," Carly said with a grin after we were settled in our seats on the airplane. "Aren't you excited?"

"Yeah!" I exclaimed. "And I always thought Sam would be perfect for this show."

Sam just shrugged. "I don't know how I'm gonna deal. Wait, so there's going to be _no _ham?"

I shook my head. "Well, sometimes there's these reward challenges," I explained. "And if you win, sometimes the reward is food."

"Wait, they don't give us food?" Carly asked, horrified.

"Do you guys know anything about this show?" I laughed, but they both shook their heads. "Well, I'm sure Jeff Probst will explain. He's the host. But basically, we'd be on these islands, and there are ways to make food but don't worry. And usually, no one who goes on the show know each other."

"Well we all know each other," Carly said, stating the obvious.

"Duh," Sam said.

"Whatever, it'll all be figured out later," I said. Carly looked tense. "Relax!" I exclaimed.

The airplane ride went by quickly for me. Sam was eating and asleep half the time, but Carly spent the whole time staring at nothing and tapping her feet. No matter how hard I tried to calm her down, it wouldn't work.

We were all wearing clothes we would normally wear in Hawaii. Carly was wearing a red tank top with spaghetti straps and pink short-shorts. She'd stayed girly over the years, of course. Her dark hair was in a ponytail.

Sam wore a bright blue tank top with thick straps and green and yellow plaid boxer shorts. She, too, kept her style over the year.

I was wearing a green tee shirt and a bathing suit for pants. We were all instructed to wear bathing suits under our clothes, but I figured I could jut wear mine as pants. It was blue with one green stripe on the side.

We made it to our destination, but that wasn't where we were shooting Survivor. I walked down the beach with Carly, Sam, and Spencer by my side. Excitement was filling my body. I was especially excited that I was going to get to have this experience with people I knew. Especially Carly and Sam.

I got pretty much over my crush on Carly over the years. I finally developed common sense, knowing I shouldn't have wasted my life hoping for something that wasn't going to happen. But, of course, she just _had _to get more and more beautiful every day. But someone else did, too.

Sam. Sam, now eighteen years old just like Carly and I, had a beautiful figure. She was still very thin but now she had curves. And her face was beautiful too. She had a really sweet smile and her golden locks reached her hips. We still fought a lot, but at the end of the day we both knew that we were friends. Really close friends.

Suddenly, cameramen were appearing everywhere. Other people who worked with Survivor guided the four of us to a large boat that we all went on. But we had to wait there for a while until other people showed up.

Now, I was sitting in the middle of Sam and Carly on the big white boat that was going to take us to our destination. Spencer was on the other side of Carly. I took a look at Spencer. He'd looked exactly the same as he always did over the years. His hair was still sort of long, and his face was still clean-shaven. He was still a nice, funny guy who was like a brother to Sam and I almost as much as he was to Carly.

"You guys excited?" Spencer asked excitedly, well, almost shouted.

"Yeah!" I exclaimed with Carly, but Sam didn't look so enthusiastic.

"No food," Sam groaned. "No good food, for thirty-nine days."

I actually smiled a bit at her. I figured that Survivor would be good for her and teach her a lot, that is, if she stayed on the show for a long time.

At the end of each episode, someone was voted off. It was probably going to be especially hard to vote people off for us, since they said that we would know pretty much everyone.

Soon, I saw that far away everyone else was finally arriving. When everyone finally filled the boat, my jaw dropped. No way that I had to be on Survivor with _these _people!

* * *

**Okay guys, I'm sorry that this chapter was pretty bad. Please don't be mad! I promise that this story will get fun and interesting. I guess this was sort of an introduction. So anyway, who could the other people be, that Freddie is so shocked about? Find out on the next chapter!**


	3. The People

**Chapter 3: The People**

**I know I said that there would be sixteen people, and I figured out the sixteen, but then I realized that two of them would be too young for the show, so yeah. (I think eighteen is the minimum age). There's only going to be fourteen. (: Review!**

**Carly's POV:**

I wasn't expecting to know _everyone _else who was going to be on Survivor with us. But I did. And some of them were _shocking_.

On the boat, I was sitting between Freddie and Spencer, and Sam was on the other side of Freddie. There were cameramen everywhere, and I guess I'm sort of used to having a camera on me from iCarly, but they were like watching my every move. And iCarly was planned, with all of our lines. This was reality.

So the first person that walked on was Lewbert. Yes, Lewbert! Wart and all! Apparently, people from Survivor knew where Freddie and I lived and they thought it would be "interesting" to have our disgusting doorman on the show.

Next was Gibby, who was wearing a bathing suit and no shirt. I wasn't surprised about him. He'd told us that he was going to be on with us. And I knew that he would probably love this, since guys actually are _supposed _to not where their shirts sometimes.

Next was MISS BRIGGS. _Crap, _I thought. _One of the things I was most excited about when I graduated was never seeing this woman again. _She had this evil smile on her face. I looked at Sam's face. Sam looked like she was about to punch someone, or scream, or both.

Next was Principal Franklin! What the heck? My principal from high school was going to be on this show with me? What is this? I mean, he was definitely the coolest principal ever. But still. He was my PRINCIPAL. And now I was going to see him shirtless. I shuddered at the thought.

And then you will not believe who walked on. A short girl, who's my age but doesn't look like it. Still haven't guessed? MANDY. She walked on very excitedly. She was wearing a yellow shirt with a picture of a duck on it. She quickly ran over to hug Sam, Freddie, Spencer and I.

The next person was Veronica. She had long blonde hair. She dated Spencer before, but they broke up because he always wore a tux. **(Author's Note: Remember her?) **The last time we saw her was when she came over because she thought that Spencer was dead, but when Spencer came out and told her that he was alive, he scared her away. She was still really pretty, but you could tell that she got a little older. I turned to Spencer when Veronica walked on. His eyes were wide and his teeth were clenched. _Oh God, _I thought. _Drama's coming._

And then Valerie walked on. She was now nineteen years old. I took a deep, angry breath, staring at her as she stared at Freddie with a flirtatious smile. Freddie now had the same look that Spencer had when he saw Veronica. Valerie was a girl who dated Freddie near the beginning of high school, but she was just using him.

And then Jonah walked in. What, is everyone's ex going to be in the show? Spencer's ex Veronica, Freddie's ex Valerie, and now Sam's ex Jonah? What about mine? I shrugged. Never mind. I don't need that kind of drama. Sam gave Jonah a mean look and he returned the favor. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

Guess what? My prayers were answered. Great. My ex was on the show too. Griffin. He was the bad boy I dated until I found out that he collects PeeWee Babies. But anyway, of course he'd be on this show. Him and his six pack. He's totally fit and that's a really good thing to be when you're on Survivor, or so I've heard.

And last but not least, Tasha. She strutted onto the boat, with a nice smile, looking straight at Gibby. They were still going out! She sat next to him.

So wait, these were the fourteen people on Survivor? And I knew every single one of them?

This was going to be an interesting game.

* * *

**Ugh, I lied, this was another boring chapter. This is still like an introduction. DON'T STOP READING THIS STORY! It'll get interesting and dramatic and fun. :D Review!**


	4. Starting Survivor

**Chapter 4: Starting Survivor**

**Author's Note: AHHH! I'm sorry, guys! It's been forever, I know! I promise that I'll try to do this faster! Review! :D**

**Sam's POV:**

It was crazy, how they had all of these crazy people from the past on Survivor with us. We all went on a speedboat to the destination where the show was going to start and we were going to meet the host, Jeff Probst.

The boat was pretty silent on the way there. I think everyone was in shock because we had no idea that we were all going to be on this together. I mean, Jonah? Really? Ugh.

When we got to the island, we all jumped out of the boat and stood all lined up as we were instructed. It was really weird, having all of these cameramen watching us.

As we were lined up, Jeff was going to ask us all questions. Well, that's what Freddie told me. I'd never seen the show.

I looked at Jeff. He was pretty normal looking. He was sort of tall, sort of tan, and he had brown hair and light eyes.

"Hi everyone and welcome to Survivor Hawaii!" Jeff exclaimed enthusiastically and we all cheered.

"Carly," Jeff said, looking at Carly. _Here come the questions, _I thought. Jeff asked, "Are you surprised about the people you're here with?"

"Oh yeah," Carly said with a grin. "It's crazy, I know everyone."

Jeff smiled and nodded. He then looked at me. _Oh God, _I thought. "Sam," he said. "Are you glad to be here with the people you used to do iCarly with?"

I decided to not be fake. "Yeah, it's cool, I guess," I said casually.

He went on and asked almost everyone questions. I zoned out. It was boring. Soon, he asked, "So, how many of you have watched Survivor before?"

Freddie, Tasha, Principal Franklin, Mrs. Briggs, Veronica, and Griffin raised their hands.

"So, the six of you know the deal," Jeff said. "All of you will be split into two tribes, Mashi and Shorana. (**Author's Note: They always have weird names for tribes on this show, haha.**) You don't get to choose your tribes. There will be seven of you on each tribe. Are you ready to see who your tribes are?"

After everyone but me cheered, he was about to tell us our tribes. Yeah, I didn't cheer. Face it; I wasn't so enthusiastic about this. I already wanted ham, but I knew that I wasn't going to get any for a while.

"Everyone on Mashi, go to my left. Everyone on Shorana, go to my right," Jeff instructed. "Carly, you're on Mashi."

Carly smiled and headed to his left. Jeff went on: "Sam, you're on Shorana."

I eyed Carly, and she eyed me back. Of course they would split us up. That would make the show _so_ interesting, wouldn't it? On case you haven't noticed, I'm being sort of sarcastic. Well, anyway, I guess it's good that they put us on different tribes because it would be really unfair if we were on the same tribe.

So, he put everyone on tribes. Surprisingly enough, Freddie and Spencer were both on my tribe. I mean, I knew that Spencer was going to be on my tribe because they wouldn't put Carly and Spencer on the same tribe, but I figured then Freddie would go on Carly's. Nope. I got them both. Woohoo.

My tribe was: Freddie, Spencer, Principal Franklin, Tasha, Valerie, Veronica, and me.

The other tribe was: Carly, Lewbert, Gibby, Mrs. Briggs, Mandy, Griffin, and Jonah. I felt horrible for Carly. I got all of the good people. Well like, I got Spencer. And Freddie's okay, too, I guess. I mean, better than Lewbert! And I got Principal Franklin and she got Mrs. Briggs? That's sad.

Jeff handed out these things called buffs, which are these bandana things that each person has to wear. There was a different color buff for each tribe. My tribe had light green buffs, while Mashi had this nice blue color.

"Now, each tribe will take a boat to their land. You will need time to strategize about food, water, shelter, and the challenges. Your first reward challenge will be soon. Good luck," Jeff explained. He gave everyone a serious nod, and I headed onto Shorana's speedboat with the rest of my tribe. I sighed, knowing that this was probably the last time I'd be on a speedboat for a long time.

Next to me was Freddie. He looked at me, and he was probably able to tell that I wasn't too thrilled about this. "Hey," he said, grinning. "Aren't you excited?"

"No," I groaned.

"You know there's cameras here, right?"

"You think I _care_?!" I asked... well, pretty much shouted to indicate that I don't care who knows that I don't want to be on the show.

"Hey, with that attitude, you'll be out soon and will have no chance of winning a million dollars," Freddie sang, smirking.

I smirked. "I'm sorry to tell you, but it doesn't matter how excited _you _are, but you'll be out before me. Face it, Fredweird, I'm strong and athletic. You're… you're just Freddie."

Freddie looked hurt but he still chuckled. Defending himself, he exclaimed, "Well, at least I'm smart!"

I raised my eyebrows. "Oh, and I'm not? Maybe I got F's in school, but school doesn't matter to me. Survivor's a big deal." The boat stopped, and before Freddie could respond, I hopped off of the boat to study our land.

The land was like a really long beach, but then behind that was some grassy areas, and behind that was a lot of trees, sort of like a forest.

I saw Spencer, who was looking around. I walked up to him, grinning. "Hey Spence! We're on the same tribe!"

Spencer looked a little zoned out. It took him around ten seconds to respond, and I noticed that he was looking over me, at someone behind me. I turned my head to see who he was staring at. It was Veronica, his ex-girlfriend. He then looked at me. "Oh, yeah, I'm really happy that we're on the same tribe, Sam… it's just, someone else is on our tribe, too."

"Veronica?" I winced.

"Yeah…"

"You really loved her, huh?" I asked.

Before Spencer could answer, we noticed that there were cameras watching us. I sighed.

"Pretend we're not here," the cameraman mouthed.

I gave Spencer a small smile and said softly, "We'll talk later."

I walked away to the center of the camp where everyone was saying was the perfect place for the shelter. Freddie was socializing away, but I didn't feel like talking. I sat on a tree stump and decided to use the buff as a headband. Valerie and Veronica had theirs around their stomachs. Freddie told me earlier that that was a popular thing for girls to do on the show. I personally think that's too girly for me.

Everyone was fighting about who-knows-what, and I just slid past them and went to the beach part of the land. I sat on the sand and just stared at the ocean. I watched the waves go in and out, and it was really peaceful, until I felt someone watching me. I turned around and saw a camera, looking straight out me. I almost groaned, because I knew that what I was doing right now was going to be on TV in a few months. But, we were instructed to pretend that the cameras weren't even there, so I didn't groan. I just looked right past the camera, pretending to be looking at something else.

"Sam!" I heard the deep voice of Freddie shout, and I looked behind me to see Freddie. "There's a reward challenge! Come on!"

I sighed and slowly got up, walking over to Freddie. I heard the cameraman slowly follow me. I noticed that there was a cameraman watching pretty much everyone, but the cameramen were sort of hiding.

Freddie seemed like he was even more nervous about the cameramen watching us than I was. I guess he was used to being the one behind the camera, unlike Carly and I, who used to do iCarly in front of a camera every Friday.

Freddie and I were walking behind the rest of the tribe, Principal Franklin holding the Shorana flag proudly as we went to the reward challenge.

Freddie, still taller than me, but with the same face, looked at me and smiled as we walked to our destination. He took a deep breath. "Ready?" he breathed.

Stepping closer to the reward challenge, I slyly smiled and looked back up at Freddie and let out a confident, "Yes."


	5. First Reward Challenge

**Chapter 5: First Reward Challenge**

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, everyone! :D By the way, this is a Seddie story. Like, Sam and Freddie will probably be the main characters, but we'll have other characters' points of views now and then. I just felt like saying that. (: Review!**

**P.S. For you Survivor watchers, please note that I'm working hard to use Jeff's many catch phrases, heheh! :D**

**Freddie's POV:**

I got to the reward challenge with the rest of Shorana. Sam was to my right, still shorter than me, and Spencer was to my left, still a lot taller than me. I looked past the rest of my tribe to see the tribe Carly was on, Mashi. Carly didn't look as miserable as I thought she would be, but she wasn't really grinning that wide grin that I missed. She was just talking softly with Gibby.

I didn't miss Carly's smile because I liked her. Right now, I was pretty much over her, like I'd mentioned earlier. She's one of the best friends I've ever had, but it's a simply platonic relationship. That's all I want with her now. She's my best friend, and I don't see her any other way.

Gibby wasn't wearing a shirt, of course. Every other guy was, but we'd probably have to take them off sometime soon, so he wouldn't be alone. This was perfect for Gibby. A place where you're actually _supposed _to not wear a shirt.

I then turned forward as I heard Jeff Probst say to everyone, "You guys ready to get to your first reward challenge?"

I, with a bunch of other people, said, "Yeah!"

"For today's challenge, you will have to complete a puzzle. To do so, you will take turns swimming over here," he motioned to the ocean, about ten yards in, where there were two pieces of floating wood (one for each side) with bags of puzzle pieces on the wood, "and you must get one bag each, and then come back to the shore. When you come to the shore, you can start untying the bag with the puzzle piece, and the next person in your tribe goes. You can start the puzzle before everyone is finished, but you can only win the challenge when you have each piece of the puzzle. Everyone got it?"

I nodded while a few people said, "Yes."

"Want to know what you're playing for?" Jeff asked.

I smiled and nodded while others did the same.

"Fire," Jeff said, holding up flint.

Everyone on my tribe cheered except for Sam.

"Uh…" Sam said quietly so only I could here. "Why is everyone on our tribe so happy about fire?"

"This is what we were all talking about before," I explained. "You know, while you roamed off and decided to be the loner." I smirked.

"Whatever," Sam said, rolling her eyes.

"I'll give you a minute to strategize, then we'll get started," Jeff said.

I actually watched Survivor before, and I knew that on TV they didn't show the part where the tribes strategize, so I didn't have to worry about the creepy cameramen watching me.

I turned around, as my tribe was huddled up in a circle, close together. I studied everyone's faces, still not being able to believe that my ex-girlfriend and old principal were now on my Survivor tribe, considering that being on Survivor in the first place was enough of a shock.

"Alright," Principal Franklin said. Should I call him Ted now? It seems weird to call my principal by his first name, but at the same time, it feels weird to call him Principal Franklin after I already graduated. Actually, it was weird seeing him out of school in the first place, let alone in the deserted part of Hawaii on television. He continued, "We should have a certain order for this. How about the person who goes first is—"

"Eh, who really cares?" Sam snapped.

"Do you want the fire?" Principal Franklin asked in a very principal-y way.

"I don't really care," Sam said in a Sam-ish with a shrug.

"Well," he said, "we do."

"And your point is…?" Sam asked, her arms spreading wide apart as she raised her eyebrows in a sort of rude way.

I sighed. "Principal Franklin, just go on."

"Thank you, Freddie. Now, I think we should have a good start and end. Also, the people in the beginning should be the people better at puzzles because they will be starting the puzzle first. I know I would be good at puzzles. Should I go first?" Principal Franklin suggested.

"Sure," everyone said.

"I'll go second," Veronica suggested. I noticed a frown forming on Spencer's face as Veronica talked. He never got over her. Veronica didn't seem to notice. She just added, "I'm good with puzzles."

We got the order together. When both tribes were done strategizing, Jeff stood before both tribes. Principal Franklin was in a ready-to-run position. His shirt was now off because he was about to go in the ocean. I shuddered, looking at him. Awesome, I just saw my principal with no shirt on.

Lewbert was ready to go on the Mashi tribe. He, too, was wearing no shirt. Luckily he had no warts anywhere on his torso area, but the mole on his face now looked even bigger than it ever had. Ugh, I'm about to move out of Bushwell Plaza, but I still have to see Lewbert for a while. Wonderful.

"Survivor's ready," Jeff said loudly, "Go!"

Principal Franklin sprinted out as some people in my tribe cheered for him. He swam quickly to the puzzle piece, but he got slower and slower. He probably got tired. I was going third, right after Veronica. When Veronica started to get her puzzle piece, I was getting very nervous.

Sam probably sensed my nervousness, because she approached me from behind with a smirk and sang, "You better not mess up, Benson."

"You just watch," I said, and I nervously took off my shirt. Yeah, I took it off at the last minute. But hey, I don't like prancing around with only pants on. When I saw Veronica get back onto shore, my heart started beating quickly as I ran to the water, swimming as fast as I could to the puzzle piece. I got to the puzzle piece faster than I thought, and I got back pretty quickly too.

Sam looked surprised when I got back, slowly walking up to the shore, and she probably looked surprised because I was so fast. But she was next. I was breathing heavily, and I breathed with a smirk on my face, "You're next, Puckett."

I walked over to the puzzle, but instead of trying to figure things out, I watched Sam. She seemed like she was trying to go as fast as I did, but face it, she didn't. Wow, something _athletic _that I'm actually better at than Sam. Who knew?

After Sam got back, Valerie went, and then Spencer, and finally Tasha, who was also pretty fast. I heard Jeff announce, "Shorana has all of their pieces, and is starting the puzzle!"

Mashi's last person was just getting their last puzzle piece. It was Griffin, and of course, he was really fast. Carly was staring at him as he swam, probably because he had no shirt on. Carly then caught my glance and she smiled at me. I smiled back, and then I sighed. This was a strange experience, being on Survivor in the enemy tribe of my best friend. I then noticed a cameraman in front of me, and one in front of Carly, too, and I wondered if our smiles at each other would be on national TV. I shrugged it off.

I helped our tribe work on our puzzle, which was just some weird island-y design thing. We finished the puzzle, and we all enthusiastically screamed, "Done!"

Jeff walked over, announcing, "Shorana thinks they have it…" He checked over the puzzle and announced loudly, "Shorana wins award!"

Jeff walked over and took the flint and he tossed it over to Spencer, who caught it happily. Jeff grinned at us, but then he looked at Mashi and said: "Mashi, I've got nothing for you. Head back to camp." They slowly and sadly walked back.

I cheered with the rest of my tribe as we went back to our camp. I gave high-fives to Spencer, Tasha, and even Sam. I knew that she was pretending to not care, but she was probably happy that we won and could have a source of warmth and cooking (fire).

When we got back to camp, I happily sighed and sat down on our very uncomfortable shelter. I slipped my shirt back on, and I felt a breeze against my wet bathing suit shorts. The shelter had enough room for everyone to sleep on if we all squished together, but it wasn't soft or anything. Eh, at least it protected us from rain.

Surprisingly, Valerie grinned at me and sat next to me on the shelter, very close. I glared at her. I didn't like that she was my first real girlfriend but she broke my heart because she was really using me. That was a sad experience for me.

"Freddie," Valerie said with a flirtatious smile, touching my bare knee, "I was thinking… would you want to pick up where we left off like five years ago?"

"Um, what?" I snapped.

Before I knew it, I felt something soft push hard into my lips. Valerie kissed me.


	6. PeeWee Boy Reunion

**Chapter 6: Pee Wee Boy Reunion**

**Author's Note: Guys, I'm SO sorry that it's been this long. Honestly, I heard that there was going to be a new episode of iCarly called iBeat the Heat, and I thought it would be last week, so I wanted to wait until I saw that episode to write this chapter. The reason I did that was because Griffin is supposed to be in iBeat the Heat, and he's in this chapter, and since this is a few years later, I wanted to make sure the history of Griffin that I had was accurate. I don't even know if you know what I'm talking about, but basically, SORRY. :p**

**I know you're all wondering what's happening back at Shorana with Freddie and Valerie, but you'll just have to wonder a little longer! Haha, sorry, I'm evil. x3 But this chapter is going to be back at Mashi, to see how Carly's getting along. Okay, review! :D**

**Carly's POV:**

Everyone at my tribe was just sitting around, bummed out that we lost. I was wearing my bikini, with my tribe's buff over my stomach and chest area. My shirt was in my bag of stuff. We were only allowed to bring one outfit to Survivor and one bathing suit. It was gross already, and it was only Day 1.

I looked around, grossed out about what was around me. Lewbert, with his big disgusting wart still on his face, was talking to Mrs. Briggs. I wondered if she was really married, or if we just called her Mrs. Briggs all the time, even though maybe her real name is Miss Briggs.

Gibby was dancing around shirtless, just being Gibby, while Jonah looked at Gibby as if he was crazy. Mandy was staring at Gibby and grinning, and almost drooling. Did _Mandy _like _Gibby_? Well, whatever… Gibby is still going out with Tasha. And anyway, when I jump to conclusions, I always create problems for myself.

I noticed Griffin sitting alone. I sighed, looking at him. He was wearing his bathing suit shorts and no shirt. He was a little wet from the challenge. He was just sitting on a rock with his legs spread apart, (the way a lot of guys sit), and his arms leaning on his lap with his hands touching. He was like fifteen feet away, but I could see him clearly. He then caught me staring at him, and he glanced at me.

I bit my lip and looked down, but I felt as if he was still looking at me. When I looked up to see if he was, I realized that he was standing right in front of me.

I nervously cleared my throat, and I stood up too. "Can we talk?" I asked softly.

We walked more towards the woods, but I knew two or three cameramen following us.

I looked up at him, swallowing. He looked almost the same as he did around three years ago when we broke up.

"Griffin…" I said softly. "You… you look great."

A slight smile formed on his face. "So do you, Carly."

"Look, Griffin, I feel really bad for breaking up with you. That was stupid, and I shouldn't have cared that much about you collecting…" I was about to say what he collected, but since there were cameramen, I wasn't sure if Griffin would be okay with everyone who watched Survivor to know.

Griffin chuckled. "It's 'aight."

"No, I feel bad. It's not…" I hesitated. "'_Aight._"

"You haven't changed a bit," Griffin laughed.

I smiled and shrugged. "Is that a good thing?"

Griffin just chuckled, not answering my question. "Well, Carly, I still collect… yeah. And, I did learn to realize why you didn't like me collecting them. But, I'm not stopping. It's my thing, y'know? How 'bout for now, we're just friends?"

I thought for a few seconds. I then smiled. "Friends." We shook hands.

We started walking more through the woods, but not too far. "Alright, now how 'bout an alliance?" Griffin offered.

"A what?"

"Do you know anything about this show?" he laughed.

I shook my head. "Not really, no."

"Okay," Griffin said, putting his arm lightly around my shoulders, which gave me the chills a bit because I think I still have feelings for him. He continued, "Having an alliance is like, we plan together. We choose who to vote off together. We don't vote each other off, or at least not for a long time. We talk to each other when we want to trust another people. Get the gist?"

I nodded, smiling.

He stopped walking and stood in front of me. "And Carly Shay, me and you, final three."

"But there's only two of us," I chuckled.

"Eh, we'll find someone else. But people are going to want to vote you off."

"Me?" I asked, now worried. "Why?"

"Because two of your best friends and your brother are on the other tribe. Once we all merge into one tribe, all three of them will want to be allied with you. Sam, Freddie, Spencer, and I don't know, whoever else you're friends with. People don't like people in alliances with a lot of other people, because that would give you guys a lot of power."

I looked up at Griffin, slightly giving him the puppy-dog eyes I always used to use on Freddie. "_You _don't want to vote me off, right?"

"Of course not," Griffin grinned. He held out his hand. "I'm taking you to the final three, Shay."

I shook his hand, looking at my small pale hand in his big tan one. I gave him a small smile as I said, "Yeah. Final three."


	7. Kiss Drama

**Chapter 7: Kiss Drama**

**Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the awesome reviews! :D And Darkestpowerslover234, thank you for pointing out that mistake. In chapter 2, it says that Carly, Sam, and Freddie have graduated from college. I meant to say that they graduated high school. This is the summer after their senior year of high school.**

**P.S. I'm so sorry that I took so long to update. I'll try to go faster next time! And also, sorry if this chapter isn't good… I'm having a lot of writer's block. But anyway, review!**

**Sam's POV:**

I watched in disgust as I saw Freddie kissing his ex-girlfriend from when we were like thirteen or fourteen. Valerie used him, and she even tried to use me. I can't believe he would go back to her.

Valerie was his first kiss years ago. I mean, yeah, their kiss lasted like half of a second, but it was still a kiss. He considers his first kiss to be with me. I don't consider either of those kisses his first kiss. His kiss with Valerie was too short; and his kiss with me didn't really count because he never really liked me like that.

I rolled my eyes and turned around to walk off. The thought of this made anger fill my body, although I wasn't quite sure why. You may think it was jealousy, but I don't think so. It's just the fact that Freddie only wanted to kiss me so that he could say he has his first kiss. I wanted more than that. I wouldn't go kissing anyone and say I had my first kiss. I wanted to kiss Freddie. He probably couldn't care less that his kiss was with me.

I sat on a big rock on the shore and watched the waves go by.

**Freddie's POV:**

I pushed Valerie off of me. "What are you doing?" I yelled.

Valerie touched my chest lightly with a flirtatious smile. "Come on, don't act like you didn't like it." She leaned in for another kiss.

I stood up before she could kiss me again. "Valerie, I know you're using me again! You probably just want a ticket to the final three! Well guess what? I'm gonna keep you as far away from the final three as possible!"

Valerie shot me an angry look and stomped off.

I turned around to see that Spencer, Tasha, Principal Franklin, and Veronica were staring at me. I guess we made a scene. Great. Can't wait to see that on TV.

Then I realized something. Wasn't Sam standing right there before? I looked far and saw a girl sitting on a large rock by the waves, blonde curls blowing in the wind on the back of her head.

I walked over to the rock and sat on the edge of it next to Sam. She turned to me. "What?" she asked flatly, still staring at the ocean and not even looking at me.

"Valerie kissed me," I stated. "I didn't kiss her."

"And you think I care… why?" Sam asked, still staring at the waves.

"I don't know," I said with a shrug. I looked into her eyes, although she still wasn't looking at me. "You tell me."

She finally turned to me, looking back into my eyes. "What are you talking about, Benson?"

I sighed, turning my head to the waves. "I don't know." I stood up, and started walking off.

"Freddie, who was your first kiss?"

I turned back around, looking at Sam. "What kind of question is that?" I asked, and I finally noticed cameramen. Awesome. Sam has to embarrass me over national television.

"How could I make it any clearer?" she asked, rolling her eyes. "Who did you have your first kiss with?"

"Sam. Is there some certain reason that you're asking this question that you obviously know the answer to?"

"Yeah," she said, "actually, there is. I know who you think your first kiss is. You consider this girl your first kiss, but what about that one kiss you had with that other girl before that?" I knew that she was referring to herself and Valerie.

_Why is she all mad? _I thought. "Well, that first kiss I had with the _other _girl was very short. Now why do you care, exactly?"

"I just don't understand why you don't consider the kiss with the other girl a kiss. I mean, if I look up the word 'kiss' in the dictionary, would it say that it has to last eight seconds?"

I just smiled. Sam remembered that our kiss was eight seconds.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Never mind." She started to walk away.

I ran over to her and put my hand lightly her shoulder. I was concerned. I didn't understand why Sam was so upset. "Sam, what's wrong?" I asked softly.

Sam shrugged my hand off of her shoulder. She turned to me, an angry look in her light eyes. "Nothing. Now go. We have to get ready for the challenge."

I sighed, walking back up to our shelter. I had that feeling you get when you think you just completely messed up. I didn't know what I did wrong, but somewhere deep inside me, I did know. I just had to find out.

"Freddo, is everything okay?" Spencer asked after quickly walking over to me. I noticed that everyone was getting up and going to the challenge.

I walked by his side to the challenge. I sighed and shook my head. I looked at Spencer. "I really don't know."


End file.
